


Full Cheek

by Blink_Blue



Series: S3 Fics [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, ep 3x02, more about those panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Connor doesn't let it go after that phone call.





	

**_okay fuck you i need to know. tell me everything. now._ **

Oliver grins ear to ear as he stares down at his phone. He knew he would get this reaction out of the other man as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. Does he regret it? Only a smidge. It’s probably on his top five list of most embarrassing moments. But, Connor doesn’t need to know that.

Oliver bites his lip as he carefully considers his response. After all, Connor’s mental state may be dependent on it! The man did ask for a distraction!

**_lol i was home alone and i got curious is all. they were just panties nbd._ **

Less than ten seconds later he gets a response.

**_wtf describe them you douche. tell me more!_ **

Oliver practically giggles as he types into the phone. He can’t believe he’s actually _eager_ to share this—at the time—mortifying story. _Fuuuuuuuck_ images of his mother’s shocked face are a blast from the past behind his eyes, but he quickly brushes them away.

**_okay. they were tan and lacy, but like the comfortable kin—_ **

“Mr. Hampton?”

Oliver snaps his head up in shock. Wide eyed, fingers frozen above his phone, he stares up at the woman—Nicole?—who had spoken to him.

“Mr. Hampton, can you help me figure out how this database works? I’m really having difficulty navigating it…” She says shyly.

“Um—uh… yeah—yeah, I—I can help you,” Oliver stutters. “Just uh—just give me a moment, and I’ll—I’ll be right over!” He gives her his best smile and hopes that she’s not suspicious.

Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to notice his awkwardness. “Okay, thanks!”

Oliver turns back to his half completed text after she walks away.

**_okay. they were tan and lacy, but like the comfortable kind, you know… full cheek?_ **

Oliver nervously bites his lip as he waits for Connor’s response.

**_omg why am i not surprised._ **

Oliver snorts. What the fuck does that mean?

**_what the fuck does that mean?_ **

A second later: **_i was kind of hoping to picture the butt floss kind_**

Oliver rolls his eyes. He shouldn’t have expected any less from Connor.

**_you really want to think about my mother owning and WEARING thongs?_ **

Connor’s response: **_okay fair point ew_**

Oliver smiles softy as he stares at Connor’s last message. He waits and waits but the bubble with the ellipsis doesn’t pop up again. He bites his lip, wondering if he should just abandon his phone and go help Nicole with her database troubles. But he can’t stop staring at their text conversation.

His fingers hesitate over the screen.

**_I sometimes think about doing it again._ **

He sends the text before he can change his mind. And then immediately regrets it— _fuck fuck fuck why did he do that???_

Oliver grimaces as he stares at his words. They’re not boyfriends anymore! They’re not dating! He should not have made it sexual, and they should definitely not be sexting! Why why why did he send that???

Oliver gnaws on his bottom lip. Waiting, begging, wishing (but dreading) the ellipsis would pop up again—until finally—

**_lol don’t worry i’m sure you’d look as hot in them now as you did then._ **

Oliver slowly lets out a breath of relief. It’s like Connor is letting him off the hook easy. Actually, there’s no doubt in his mind that’s what the other man is doing. He’s thankful for it, thankful that Connor doesn’t make it overly awkward. It’s crazy how he easily he forgets… forgets that they’re not _Oliver and Connor_ anymore. Instead, they’re… well, he doesn’t quite know what they are.

**_Nah i don’t have the physique anymore._ **

Oliver doesn’t bother waiting for a response. He shoves his phone in his pocket and walks over to Nicole’s workspace. It’s probably for the best that he gets off his phone and does his job anyway.

“What can I help you with, Nicole?”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
